Use of optical fibers to provide unique visual effects has been known in the past. For the most part, these have been limited to devices which rotate slowly in one direction causing the fibers merely to move slowly without any vibration due to their flexibility.
Another type of optical display is disclosed in pending U.S. application, Ser. No. 693,384, filed June 7, 1976 entitled "Rotatable Light Display". In this disclosure, optical fibers are secured to a tube which rotates only in one direction about a generally vertical axis either continuously or in response to external control signals, such as sounds. This particulary light display gives a unique effect; however, the effect is limited in the sense that the tube rotates only in one direction and as a result, the fibers themselves move only in one direction to provide a particular visual effect. Because of this limitation, a need has arisen for another type of light display which permits the optical fibers to reciprocate and thereby give other unique effects not capable of being acheived with the prior devices mentioned above.